William Afton
Purple Guy= (also known as Purple Man) is the fan-given name for a recurring character in both Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and 3. He was the murderer of the five missing children mentioned in the first game, but could have possibly killed more, as seen from the minigames in the third game. He only appears in the Death Minigames of the second game and the Minigames of the third game, but his role in the story is pivotal. Appearance Purple Guy is represented in the games as a deep purple-colored sprite the size and shape of a grown man. This sprite changes slightly between each minigame. It isn't until Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that he retains a constant appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that easily conveys his emotional state. The only instance in which Purple Guy shows any more detail than this is during the "You can't" version of the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he wears a yellow symbol on his chest that resembles a badge. Personality Because Purple Guy does not speak nor have a role outside of minigames, his story is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the players have discovered much hidden information about Purple Guy. Purple Guy is the confirmed murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, Purple Guy is cruel and uncaring, taking pleasure in his crimes with a smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion - panic and concern for his own life. His motives are unknown, but deliberate. Trivia *Both Phone Guy and Purple Guy are cornered by the ghosts of the dead children. *Fans have assumed that Purple Guy and Phone Guy are the same person since they both like Foxy (as evident by the fact that Purple Guy appears next to Pirate Cove in the Foxy Minigame), are afraid of ghosts and the Puppet, and both (seemingly) use a phone. Purple Guy also has a badge, indicating that he's a security guard, which Phone Guy once was as well. However, this is disapproved with the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, where it was shown that Purple Guy was killed by being in Springtrap, whereas Phone Guy knew how dangerous the Springtrap suit was and would not have wore it. *As Purple Guy died inside Springtrap, it is theorized that the latter is haunted by his soul. This could also explain Springtrap's twitching, and similarly to the other animatronics, it would go some way toward explaining his aggressive nature. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images may appear of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. **Upon analyzing the three images that can rarely appear when starting a night, it can be seen that Springtrap had no animatronic eyes, but instead has human eyes, though they could be Springtrap's eyes and were simply jammed into Purple Guy's skull when the spring locks failed. This can be supported by the fact that Springtrap's eyes glow, a trait not usually found in human eyes. However, Springtrap's eyes may actually be hidden behind Purple Guy's eyeballs, causing them to glow, as he was pierced by the animatronic's mechanisms. **Part of Purple Guy's lower jaw can also briefly be seen in Springtrap's right-side jumpscare, and while he is in sight on CAM 15. *With assorted parts of his flesh visible, Purple Guy is the second human character to make any sort of physical appearance, after Mike Schmidt (as his eyes and teeth are visible in the game over screen in the first game). **With these visible parts of his body, some discerning features are visible in Purple Guy, such as a cleft chin. |-|Images= Purple Person.png|Purple Guy as he appears in the Take Cake to the Children and Foxy minigames. Purple man.png|Purple Guy as he appears in SAVETHEM. RUN FREDDY HOLY SHIT FREDDY FASTBEAR.PNG|Purple Guy chasing Freddy in SAVETHEM. Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif|Purple Guy walking in FNaF3. Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|Purple Guy attacking the animatronics during the FNaF3 end-of-night minigames. Purple Guy Attack Gif.gif|Purple Guy panicking. Purple Guy Charge Gif.gif|Purple Guy preparing to enter the Springtrap suit. 473.png|Purple Guy in the Springtrap suit. Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif|Once he enters the suit... Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|...something goes horribly wrong... Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|...and we witness the end of Purple Guy. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg|Purple Guy, the ghosts of the five children, and the Springtrap suit. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png|Purple Guy's tragic end. 225.png|Note the corpse inside of the Springtrap suit. 228.png|More of the corpse can be seen here. Springtrap Rare 3.jpg|Springtrap rips his head off, almost completely revealing Purple Guy's corpse. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males